Life will never be the same again
by penandpaper19
Summary: When things just seem to be getting better the unexpected happens, then before you know it you're stuck with a baby. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**LIFE WILL NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Kiyoko, however is mine.

**Summary:** When things just seem to be getting better the unexpected happens, then before you know it you're stuck with a baby. ;)

AN: So, I found this among my files on my laptop from my Naruto fan phase about two years ago, and I thought what the heck! So I'm posting this but just a warning the last Naruto episode I watched was when he defeated Pein, so I'm pretty out of it. However, I hope you like it.

**CHAPTER ONE: KIYOKO**

Uzumaki Naruto was currently sitting in the middle of the forest behind Konoha pouring over scrolls and eating ramen. He was always there when he needed privacy and silence, on the rare occasions. Ever since he returned from his training trip with Jiraiya his new favorite place to be was there. Being nineteen and having killed ninety-two people, including some of the world's most wanted, does that to a person. Sensing a familiar chakra signature near-by he raised his head in surprise and turned in time to intercept her.

"What are you doing here Shion?" he questioned harshly as the last time they had parted ways each other it was not on good terms.

…..FLASHBACK….. (ONE YEAR PREVIOUSLY)

"_Huuuuh," Naruto groaned atop the panting, thoroughly satisfied pale haired woman. Shion giggled in amusement,_

"_OK, you wiped me out with that one, honey," Shion glowed in sexual satiation. Naruto chuckled along with her._

"_Maybe that was enough to finally let us out of the closet," Naruto said hopefully. Naruto watched the smile slid off her face. She got up and put on her knee length black silk robe._

"_Naruto," she sighed as she flipped her hair," Why do you always bring this up, why can't we just enjoy our times together?"_

_Naruto got up and dragged on his pants, 'It always ends sour,' He thought._

"_Why can't everyone know about us? I'm tired of hiding our relationship. If you really loved me like you say you do you wouldn't hide us, you'd fight for us." Shion turned away as if the conversation was too painful for her. This, however, served to anger Naruto even more._

"_Why?" He questioned evenly more intensely than before._

"_Naruto we knew this was not going to be easy. We knew we had a time-limit but I thought you were OK with that. The fact is that I am engaged and I'm going to married in a few years." _

"_But-" _

"_But nothing," Shion impatiently interrupted, "I thought you could you handle it but apparently not." Shion turned, "I think we should just end this. I love you, but have a duty to do. You should probably leave." Naruto stared at her for a minute, his heart tearing apart and then left._

…END FLASHBACK….

"I guess we're skipping the pleasantries," Shion said. Naruto scoffed. She sighed.

"I have something for you, "she said gesturing to her arms. Naruto looked down to the fragile-looking peach-cheeked baby in her arms.

"Whose baby?"He asked curiously.

"She's yours," She said. Naruto looked doubt-founded and glanced at the child once more. She was sleeping with her impossibly long blonde lashes resting on her plump cheeks. Her moist rose bud lips barely moving in her slumber. Then there were the telling bright blonde strands of hair barely covering her small head.

"I thought you had used the jutsu for protection," Naruto said confused.

"I told you it was not always reliable and I know I was watching my cycle but we must have slipped somehow." Seeing as Naruto was still staring at the baby in shock she continued.

"I'm getting married in seven months and I won't be able to take care of her. Nobody knew I was pregnant or that I gave birth. She is one month old … to date, so…" Naruto looked up as he figured it out,

"You want me to take her."

Shion sighed and simply handed him his daughter and a humongous bag.

"Some clothes and her baby stuff are in there. I didn't name her so you should and… don't let her think I didn't want her, I love her," She said as twin crystals rolled down her cheeks. She looked at her daughter one final time.

"I have to go." She whispered her voice caught on the lightest breeze as she left Naruto standing there with their daughter trying not to look back. Naruto stood there for three hours staring after her until the baby started crying. Naruto looked down at her amazed that such a tiny body could produce such noise.

"OK I hear you, what do you want?" However, his answer was another scream accompanied by kicking this time.

"Alright I get it, you can't speak; let's go find a translator, maybe Sasuke can help. Hold on a little longer," He said before tucking her in securely and running off to the Uchiha Compound.

"I have no clue why you thought I would be able to help," Sasuke said deadpan voice. As the baby girl lying between them on a table continued to cry loudly.

"You're my best friend it's your job to help me in situations like this!" Naruto said freaking out a little while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You know you dragged me back here, destroyed the Akatsuki and you're being primed for the Hokage seat, however I see no growth, you're obviously still a dobe." Sasuke paused and looked at Naruto like he had no common sense, "How would I know? I have never had a child."

"Oh," Naruto sighed, "I guess I'll have to take her to someone else." He took her up carefully in his arms and gathered the bag also.

"Where will you take her?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto paused on his way to the door.

"I don't know," Naruto sighed.

"Take her to Tsunade-sama." Naruto looked up in surprise.

"Maybe she'll be able to help. Besides you won't even tell me who the mother is," Sasuke shrugged.

"OK I guess you're right."

Naruto appeared in front of the Leaf's honorable Hokage in a swirl of leaves only to hear a crash and a curse no child should ever hear.

"Naruto how many times must I tell you not to do that? You knock on the Hokage's door, KNOCK!" Tsunade yelled frustrated at Naruto, 'what if she had been satisfying her weekly private need?' She thought to herself while reaching under to her 'SECRET STASH DRAW'.

"Baa-chan I need to tell you something," Naruto tried to get her attention. "Baa-chan what are you doing?"

"What do you think and would you stop calling me that?" She yelled at her surrogate grandson despite the fact she won't admit it. Naruto was starting to get exasperated at her for ignoring him.

"Baa-chan, would you pay attention?!" He finally yelled.

"What are you-," Tsunade broke off noticing the blonde baby in his arms. "Where did you get that baby?" Naruto sighed,

"That's what I've been trying to tell you since I got here," He paused looking at her confused, "She's my daughter."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Tsunade asked curiously while the baby girl hungrily suckled on her breast. Naruto who was until presently was ignoring the fact that the woman who he saw as a grandmother was breast-feeding his recently found daughter (by means of a jutsu), looked up at her blankly. She shook her head.

"From what you told me it might have been better if your princess had kept her, regardless of her impending marriage." Seeing Naruto's startled look she continued, "What I mean is despite the fact that you defeated the Akatsuki you still have many challenges in your wake." Naruto shook his head impatiently,

"Get on with it Baa-chan." Tsunade frowned at the nickname but continued.

"The council has been difficult since we released your heritage to the public and there is also Lord Haishi, you two never got on well because Hinata won't break off her relationship with you for her arranged marriage to her cousin. I mean, while he probably wouldn't condone any assassinations he's more than likely not to be on your side if anything comes to a vote. And this, it's not good; he's a very influential council man. Not only that but the Village hidden in the Clouds as you in their crosshairs-"

"I get it OK; it's a bad time to have a child, it's dangerous now." Naruto said resigned to his fate. Tsunade sighed,

"Good then you will take to her mother-"

"I have to leave the village-"

"What?" Both Tsunade and Naruto said at the same time. Naruto frowned,

"Why would I take her back to Shion? That has bad idea written all over it. Shion might love her but she needs to learn the difference between loyalty to her village and loyalty to the greater good and her daughter is the greater good." Tsunade did not like this idea,

"What about the Hokage seat? You're just going to just give that up. It's what you've worked so hard for." Naruto smiled,

"It's not all I've worked hard for and I'm sure you can keep the position until I return. I'll need time to train her. Besides all you want is to dump the Hokage seat on me, so you can spend all your time drinking and gambling without Shizune-neechan scolding you." Tsunade opened her mouth to no doubt deny the 'obviously untrue' statement, when the baby suddenly unclasped her mouth from Tsunade's breast; drawing both Naruto and Tsunade's attention back to her. Tsunade moved the baby to her shoulder to burp her and changed the direction of the conversation.

"On to a more cheerful subject, what are you naming her?" Naruto looked confused,

"I don't know; a normal name, I guess," Naruto said while Tsunade looked outraged,

"You don't just give a child a normal name! Especially one like her."

"Well, I don't know about these things! I'm a ninja not a baby whisperer or whatever you call those people. Why don't you name her?" Naruto said. Tsunade sighed.

"Do you really want me to do this?" at Naruto's nod she continued, "Maybe you could give her a name similar to what her mother would, like maybe Kiyoko?"

"…Pure child, that's not bad," Naruto said after a pause, "Her middle name should be Senju." Tsunade smiled and nodded. She reached into her desk and pulled out a birth certificate,

"Fill this out and I'll keep it safe for you." Naruto completed the form quickly and gave it to Tsunade.

"Leave the village before first light, I want no more witnesses. I want you to write me weekly letters, I'll tell the council that you're taking up Jiraiya's spy network and I want my goddaughter back here in twelve years." Naruto looked at her in surprise,

"I named her didn't I?" Naruto had forgotten that the godparent often times named the child.

Tsunade handed him the baby and he said, "See you in twelve years Baa-chan." He kissed her forehead and left in a swirl of leaves.

END CHAPTER.

Let me know what you think.


	2. THEN THE PAST CATCHES UP WITH YOU

**LIFE WILL NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN**

**CHAPTER TWO: THEN THE PAST CATCHES UP WITH YOU**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Summary:** When things just seem to be getting better the unexpected happens.

**Author's Note**: In response to the comments I've received, Naruto's relationship with Hinata had just begun and if one stays true to the cartoon then Naruto wouldn't have had feelings for her as strong as she has for him. Also dude with the breast feeding problem, chill out it's just a story, I actually laughed when I saw your comment. A big thank you to all my supporters, I'll try my best not to let so much time pass between my next chapters. Enjoy!

TEN YEARS LATER

Naruto sat on the verandah of his relatively modest two story home in the village hidden in the rocks watching his ten year old daughter go through her rounds.

"I need more speed Kiyoko! More strength!" Naruto said. She was fast considering that she was wearing weights but it was not enough. Kiyoko paused and panted.

"Dad I need more time to get used to the new weights. You just added 150kg to 350kg. It's a lot heavier," she said now annoyed, "Why are you pushing so much; I don't get it? It's not like I'm a real ninja or anything."

Naruto sighed she always questioned him; never just accepted things the way they are. He walked down the steps to her, held her face in his palms and looked into her ethereal blue-green eyes. He smiled to placate her.

"Honey, I'm your father it's a natural instinct to want to protect you. I just want you to be able to defend yourself." Kiyoko shook her head something just did not add up. She has known protective fathers because the girls she sporadically hung out with at the park told her of their fathers but something was off.

"Daddy, Otou-san is this because of the dream I had two nights ago because you told me not to worry about it, you told me that it was just a dream. That's what you told me about all the other dreams." She asked him quiet voice.

Her father did not like talking about her strange dreams that often time came true.

"Sweetheart maybe you should take a break. Go practice your Kage bunshins, maybe you'll go pass twenty-five copies this time then get ready for dinner," Naruto said turning away from Kiyoko into the house. Kiyoko frowned this was not the first time her father turned away from her questions.

…_FLASHBACK….. (THREE YEARS PREVIOUSLY)_

"_Otou-san, Otou-san!" This was Naruto's only warning before an energetic bundle flew into his arms knocking him off kilter._

"_Whoo, slow down there you might hurt yourself," Naruto said chuckling at his daughter's antics. She was sometimes a handful but he has managed to raise the devil/angel relatively right._

"_What are you doing?" She asked in her pumped up way, her bright eyes flashing as they do when she was excited or angry. Naruto raised his eyebrows skeptically at her,_

"_What do you want?" Naruto asked. She gasped indignantly._

"_Daddy what on earth makes you think that I wan- OK maybe I want something," Kiyoko said breaking her own sentence. Naruto laughed. Even though his daughter would probably make a terrific actress she never had enough patience for it._

"_What is it?" He asked. Kiyoko suddenly got serious._

"_Dad, what was my mother like?" She asked apprehensively. Naruto stiffened; even though he knew one day she would ask about Shion he still was not prepared for it._

"…_She, your mother… that was a long time ago honey," Naruto said trying to get her to forget about it, however she continued. _

"_Why did she leave, where did she go?" Naruto sighed wearily. According to what Kiyoko knew, her father was an ex-ninja who did paper work for someone in the Fire country and her mother left when she was a baby. It's not a lot but it has satisfied her so far. Naruto did not expect it to last forever._

"_OK baby, I'll tell you a little," Naruto amended, "Your mother is a very important woman and even though she loved and wanted to keep you it was against the rules where she's from. So she brought you to me to take care of you."_

"_Where __is__ she from and what's her name?" Kiyoko asked curiously. Naruto closed off at those questions._

"_Honey why don't you get ready and I'll take you to the park, OK. You'll play with your friends." Kiyoko stared at him for a while; seeing no other choice she nodded her agreement._

…_.END FLASHBACK….._

Dinner that night was a quiet affair. Kiyoko ate slowly, trying to ignore her father while he tried to ignore the fact that Kiyoko was ignoring him.

"So honey, have you decided on what you wanted for your birthday?" Naruto asked hesitantly trying to get his daughter's attention. Kiyoko looked up and gave him a weird expression.

"Father, my birthday is six months away. I really don't think there's any undue rush."

"Oh," Naruto said lamely while Kiyoko went back to eating. Naruto sighed frustrated; he ran a hand through his spiky locks.

"Look Kiyoko I know you want to know these things and you will one day. However now is not a good time, trust me I am you're father." However Kiyoko only got angrier.

"When?! When's a good time?" Kiyoko shouted, "When I'm thirty! You always do this. Why hide stuff from me? I am your daughter not a stranger. And you act as if I ask the most unreasonable things! What's wrong with wanting to know about my mother, or, or your past? What happened that was so bad?"

The more words Kiyoko screamed at Naruto the angrier he became. He normally did not keep things she wanted from her so he did not realized how spoiled she was.

"Quiet!" Naruto said through barely controlled rage, "I am your father. It is not your place to question my decisions." Kiyoko seemed taken aback for a minute. This was not normal behavior for her father.

She pushed back her chair from the table and rose from her seat to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked frustrated.

"To bed, I no longer have an appetite," was his cold reply. Naruto sat at the table watched as his daughter walked to her room upstairs until he heard the finality of the slam of her bedroom door.

Days tumbled into weeks and with time it truly seemed as if Kiyoko had forgotten about her curiosity with Naruto's past and two were back to normal. Kiyoko trained hard and the results satisfied Naruto. However as she moved on she also grew closer to a local boy, Toshiro who worked in the weapons shop along with his father. Naruto noticed the amount of time she spent '_**playing'**_ with this boy or the fact that she blushed every time he so much as looked at her. Naruto was not sure how to react to this but he was not pleased.

It was a few of months after Kiyoko's eleventh birthday and she came through the door floating on a cloud, in bliss. Naruto looked up, folded the reply letter from Tsunade and put away before turning back to his daughter.

"What's with you?" Naruto chuckled. "You look like a cat that got hold of some catnip." Kiyoko blushed at her father's statement and excitedly launched into her tale.

…_.FLASHBACK….._

"_Hi Toshiro," Kiyoko said nervously feeling a hot wave of heat rising up her face. Toshiro, who had his back turned to her while bent over cleaning some swords, immediately knocked his head on the shelf above him. Cursing aloud he tried to turn around, however he tripped and fell before finally getting up to face her._

_Wincing Kiyoko asked concerned, "Are you okay?" Toshiro nodded yes quickly trying to get her to forget his earlier embarrassment._

"_Are you sure, because your face looks a bit pink?" She continued watching as his face flush even more._

"_Yes, I'm fine; but what are you doing here? Are you here to replenish your stash of weapons because you bought a batch from me just last we- and I'm babbling aren't I?" He finished in question._

"_Yes you are and in answer to your question. I'm not here to buy weapons." Toshiro looked perplexed._

"_Then why are you here?" Kiyoko looked nervous to Toshiro and kept scratching the back of her head._

"_A-Actually, I wanted to know if you were free because I could use some company this afternoon."_

"_Of course," he answered quickly, "I'll just tell my father that I'm going." Kiyoko smiled in joy and waited another three minutes before Toshiro came out and they set off._

"_So, um, where are we going?" Toshiro asked her _

"_I don't know really, do you have anywhere in mind?" Kiyoko asked, looking at him shyly. Toshiro smiled, _

"_I know the most awesome place in the world and it's not far from here."_

_As they walked to the location Toshiro grabbed her hand suddenly, avoiding her gaze. Kiyoko smiled and looked at him though the corner of eye. It's funny how she never noticed until then that his brown hair had a reddish tint to it. Or that his dark brown eyes had lighter brown specks in them._

"_We're here," Toshiro announced drawing her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see the most beautiful natural setting imaginable._

"_It's the Valley of Amor Ensangrentado," Toshiro said almost reverently. Kiyoko looked up in surprise at the strange phrase._

"_What does that mean?" Kiyoko asked curious. Toshiro led her to the edge of the green cliff and sat down with her._

"_It is said that right after this Hidden Rock Village was populated there was a group of travelling nomads from the far west; further than anyone from the Water Country had ever dared to venture out into the sea. They were passing through our village and we welcomed them and they were peaceful._

_They had very strict rules about marriage and such and it was quite unlike our own at the time. They set up arranged marriages for their children from birth. However, during their stay at our village the leader of the nomads' daughter fell in love with a local shopkeeper._

_Fearful that her father would find out, the shopkeeper showed her the valley where he sometimes got his produce and they had secret meetings there. However one day she was followed and her father was told. Her father angered at this, was ready to immediately leave the village the next day, after which the nomad's daughter would be punished by death. Deep in that night the shopkeeper stole away with the daughter and took her to the valley._

_It's unclear how they died because no weapon was found. But the next morning after a long search the two lovers were found lying in the valley with a single puncture wound in their stomachs while their blood flowed crimson down the valley. They said that their blood mixed together ran over a young white rose sapling turning it red and all the flowers from the valley bloomed as red roses from then on. It is said that the father stood over his daughter and whispered Amor Ensangrentado. It means bloody love. Over time, all the fruit trees disappeared leaving only the red roses." _

_Kiyoko sat amazed by the tale and whispered, "Wow." Toshiro smiled,_

"_I know I reacted just like you when my father told it to me years ago." _

"_I can see why you like coming here it's beautiful as is its history. But I don't understand why I haven't heard of this place before now? I mean I've been living here for two years." _

"_Majority of the villagers shun this place now; they don't talk about it or come here anymore," Toshiro said solemnly. Kiyoko was confused,_

"_Why?"_

"_A couple of years back a known prostitute was killed here."_

"_How did she die?"_

"_Not sure, you know how grownups like to keep secrets from kids. Heck it's possible she wasn't even a prostitute. She had probably just had been around the block some but you know how the villagers are about premarital sex these days." _

_Kiyoko nodded the villagers were a bit bigoted when it came to chastity. It was then Toshiro noticed how intently she was watching him and he just could not prevent himself from staring at the astonishing beauty sitting beside him. It happened just like magnets exposed to their opposites. The two came together and their lips met in an explosion of magical sensatio-_

…_END FLASHBACK….._

"Honey I really don't think it happened quite that magically,' Naruto interrupted Kiyoko sounding almost amused.

"Of course it was. It was like I'd just met my soul mate," Kiyoko said dreamily. Naruto frowned. He had not expected the wolves- uh… boys to descend on his poor innocent baby so soon.

"Honey do you remember what I told you about boys a couple of years ago?" Naruto asked. Kiyoko thought for a minute then said,

"That, boys are dangerous creatures and if they try to touch me I should knee them in the balls?"

"No, the one I told you right before we came here," Naruto further clarified.

"Ohh that all boys are pigs but the ones I should watch out for are the smart pigs. Of course I never really understood what you were saying. I just smiled and nodded." Naruto sweat dropped.

"I just remembered I didn't give you the talk." Naruto said nervously.

"What talk?" Kiyoko questioned curiously then noticed that her father was not paying attention to her anymore but was looking through the window. She turned to see what was so interesting then saw a barely recognizable bird a good distance away flying towards her house.

"Is that a messenger bird?" she asked. Naruto looked at her surprised she could make out that much from that far.

"Did you just channel chakra into your eyes to see that?" Naruto asked.

"No, but don't turn our conversation into something training related," Kiyoko said after shaking her head no.

"I'm just trying to prepare you for the world sweetie."

"So you've said," Kiyoko mumbled almost bitterly. Naruto heard this and looked back at her before moving to the window and smoothly catching the bird on his forefinger. He removed and read the letter attached to it.

"Kiyoko, you know how you've always wanted to know about my past," Naruto asked.

"Yes," Kiyoko answered tentatively.

"You are about to find out all you need to know," he said.

END CHAPTER.

Let me know what you think.


End file.
